


Whispers

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blue Eyes, Comfort, Dreams, Fear, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn tries to soothe Frodo's fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



.  
Frodo shakes miserably in the darkness, silent but for the slight susurration of panicked breath. Aragorn covers his shoulders with an arm and whispers, "What is it, Frodo? Are you ill?"

The hobbit stutters, lightly, "It sees me, it sees me, Strider." Now instinctively he pulls Frodo in close. He curls up against Aragorn like a child, alarming the Ranger. _Fragile or not? I don't know anymore_. Lips grazing the soft neck, he whispers, "It sees, but it does not _know._ Be at peace, Frodo. You will yet be safe." Far into the night, he holds the shaking body in his arms.

Later, lying out in the grey just before dawn, he dreams warm, fitful glimpses. Of touching skin, of light, the movement of limbs. Pale, dark, the glitter of sapphire eyes, and his own name on a whispered breath. He wakes hot to the cold air and thinks, _Arwen._

But then he rolls onto his side, and looks up to see the Ringbearer gazing at him, lips parted, eyes full of shadows.

.


End file.
